Sonata
by Yukijorou
Summary: Six years have passed since the IH finals, and most surprisingly, Rukawa Kaede decided to exploit new horizons, finding a new side of him of which he had never known... What lies in wait for his new path in Life? Warning: Shounen-Ai! ^_^ Pairing: ???
1. Prologue

Title: Sonata  
Part: 0/? (Prologue)  
Author: Yukijorou  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi  
Pairing: None for the prologue... ^^;;;  
Rating: PG   
Archive: SDBC, SD mailing list in Yahoo! Groups  
Warning: None, really. Strange, maybe. ^^;;;  
Author's Note: This is a challenge by ye^llow in the Babble. ^_^ I turned basketball-blah-and-oblivious-to-everything-else Kaede into a rock star. * sweatdrops* Maa~ ^^;;; That's the rule of the challenge. I'm (trying) to make it different. =P   
Disclaimer: Belongs to Takehiko Inoue, Ta-sama, who is the Ultimate Tensai! ^_^;;

Prologue

His soul wept. While the physical self remained unconcerned, his soul was as if it had already been ripped and shredded into bits and pieces. Tears were held back, barely, and every inch of his skin shuddered in agony. He wanted to explode, revealing his emotions to the world, but he never would. He would not let that happen. Ever. No, he would never cry in public. 

Concerned voices stung his ears like bees to skin. He was oblivious, yet the unheard words wounded his heart deeply. Nothing except for a hint of blur was in front of his eyes. Why? Why must it end this way? Love, especially a love between a parent and child, was supposed to conquer everything. Every power dimmed in comparison. Rain started to fall, as if Heaven was crying for him. 

his lips parted slightly. dame desu yo dame

The beautifully carved tombstone was a light grey silhouette a great piece of art, if applicable. Engraved on it was Rukawa Keiji, from 1960 to 2000. Rest In Peace. Clad in black were people many of whom Rukawa Kaede had never seen. There was no family left. No one but himself. Alone. The last person who had ever loved him had left, never to return.  
  
Kaede, from now on, you would inherit your father's property. Since you are the sole heir of Rukawa-san, all of his inheritance goes to you. Congratulations.  
  
Congratulations? How insensitive and stupid could that lawyer be? Tears merged with the falling rain, as they fell uncontrollably down his cheeks. The rain masked the weak, inner side of him, thank goodness. He knew, that there might be no one there for him no one to lend a shoulder to cry on and help to mend his broken heart However, pride was too important for him.  
  
His knees felt weak as he knelt there. They were already scraped by a fall from his bicycle the day before, and they hurt a little. His pants were heavy, for they were drenched by the rain.   
  
And this had to happen just when I wanted you to see me succeeding Rukawa gazed at the name on the tombstone and breathed deeply. The band our album went to the top of the charts. I wanted to tell you I wanted you to be the first to know I received a message that the album is also well-received in the other parts of Asia, just today. But I already felt as if I could not care  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
R. Keiji: Kaede, I don't approve of your career choice You are talented in basketball, why did you choose the path of music?  
  
R. Kaede: I love basketball, and because of it, I neglected the priorities of life. I neglected everything And made you, and everyone else disappointed because of my oblivion to the world and my inability to make the most out of my life  
  
R. Keiji: I won't interfere. You'll have to thank me for letting you have guitar and piano lessons in the past You hated them, remember? I'll respect your choice, but I want to see you succeed. You hear me?  
  
R. Kaede: Arigato gozaimasu, Oto-chan! I'll definitely succeed.  
  
R. Keiji: Let's make a bet, if you succeed, tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. If not, I can do anything to make you feel as if you're in living hell  
  
R. Kaede: Hai!  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
That was a few months later after the IH finals after he realized that his life was not supposed to only contain basketball. He was not cherishing his life Do something that makes your life more worthwhile, and make you not regret, even after your life ends. Exploit your horizons! was what Anzai-sensei had said. He always loved music, but never had a chance to develop that interest. He never wanted to, at first, as he thought himself unsuitable for anything else  
  
That idea changed, after he succeeded in an audition for a rock band. Most people went, NANI? Rukawa Kaede a rock singer? What happened to basketball? Ignoring their comments, he went on, exploring the depths of his abilities, and his band finally formed – Alterna Nemesis. It had been six years He was already 21 now. After years of preparation and practices, they finally cut their first album, named Sensual Skit. Surprisingly, Rukawa was the lead singer. He wanted to be the lead guitarist, since he never liked to be in the limelight that much, but it turned out that he had a fine voice.  
  
Finally Success, but Rukawa was too late to show his father what he had done Much too late Even though that he was sure that Rukawa Keiji would be filled with joy once he knew while in the Heavens. Containing the regret in his heart, Rukawa returned home back to his menacingly silent abode, in tears.  



	2. The Road Not Taken

Title: Sonata  
Part: 1/?   
Author: Yukijorou  
Genre: Pre-Yaoi  
Pairing: Guess! ^^;;;  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
Warning: Probably OOC? ^^;;; And I'm STILL not in a writing mood... *sweatdrops*  
Author's Note: I'm planning to name each chapter after a poem's title. ^^;;; The Road Not Taken' is written by Robert Lee Frost. =P C&Cs, onegai! ^^;;;  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Takehiko Inoue, Ta-sama, who is the Ultimate Tensai! ^_^;;  
  
  
**Chapter 1: The Road Not Taken**  
  
Roars filled the place as the Tokyo autograph session began for Sensual Skit. Thousands of girls were screaming their lungs out, and some had boyfriends to come with them to calm them down in case of .   
  
The session was due in half an hour, and the host was airing the interview live from the platform, driving every fan insane with joy.   
  
Rukawa Kaede was the most popular in the band even though he never talked much, as usual. There were three other members. Two of them originated from Tokyo, while the other one was also from Kanagawa, and surprisingly, also from Shohoku High School's basketball team – Miyagi Ryota, lead guitarist.   
  
Ryota was of course, shocked (and I mean overwhelmingly) that Rukawa was in the band, and a lead singer at that. Rukawa was surprised to see Ryota too, but as usual, did not show anything but oblivion.   
  
Ryota looked pretty much the same, except that he grew five centimetres since sophomore year and pierced an eyebrow. And, his hair changed. Rukawa grew two centimetres, but nothing else changed.  
  
Six long years They had worked for that long, yet Ryota still could not understand Rukawa The autograph session was an obvious success, and a joy to the sponsors and Sensual Skit's manager.   
  
The commotion was so huge, even the blasting radio on the stage was overwhelmed. The interview had ended fifteen minutes ago, and the band was due anytime on-stage. In fact, they had already arrived, but the manager was speaking to him in hushed tones, choosing the right time to let them settle on-stage.  
  
Minna, remember not to let ANYONE take advantage of you during the session understand? And, you can hug them and let a few kiss your cheeks. Nothing more. Rukawa? You'll sit in the middle of the row, and Miyagi shall sit on your left. Gabriel shall sit next to Rukawa and Fujimiya sit next to Miyagi. Now, minna can go on-stage!  
  
Rukawa blinked as he followed behind Gabriel, while Ryota watched him from the corner of his eye, snickering silently. The commotion went to a climax as the whole band was in view. Screaming girls flooded behind the barrier, and was pushing hard at the metal, causing the security guards severe headaches.   
  
Rukawa looked blank His father's burial was only the week before, and he still could not get over it His manager wanted him to rest more, but he insisted on continuing with his work.   
  
Work was the only thing that could manage to take his mind off other things. Most of the time, that is. Over the years, he had lost contact with most of the basketball team members, Ryota excluded, since they practically met everyday.  
  
The host introduced the band as they settled down in their respective seats, shouting dramatically into the microphone, Let's welcome SENSUAL SKIT!, sending the crowds totally wild.  
  
_Where the hell did that kind of name come from anyway, it sounds like intercourse._  
  
Rukawa silently sweared as he heard the band's name. Awful, was one of his ways to describe it. Ryota and the rest of the members were at the verge of giggling, possibly having similar thoughts. The host was introducing the origins of the band as one of the Public Relations Officers handed them drinks, and the adoring girls went sparkly-eyed. Rukawa stared at them and they fainted. A huge sweat-drop appeared on his head.  
  
Sennnnnnnnsssssssuuuuuuuuaaallllllll Skiiiiiittttttt! a huge group of girls were carrying a huge banner and squealing. On it was written Sensual Skit Official Fanclub Japan. The whole of Sensual Skit were fighting against the massive amount of reflecting light from the huge glittery thing.   
  
After singing one of their biggest hits (and almost sent the girls to heaven), they assembled back behind their tables for the autograph session. Squealing fan after squealing fan marched up the stage, much to the envy of half the girls downstage (in case you never been to an autograph session, there are limited tickets ^^;;;).   
  
Rukawa smiled faintly at the first fan which went up to him. She was about fifteen or sixteen with green streaks on her black hair and was loaded with make-up. Piercings lined her eyebrows and there was another two under her bottom lip. Smiling gruesomely at Rukawa, she handed him the CD to sign. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight, but he signed it anyway and muttered a Thank you.   
  
Ryota gave her a huge grin, much to her delight with she was done with Rukawa. In actual fact, he was trying to hold back his laughter. Sure, sounded nasty, right?   
  
But almost anyone would laugh if he or she saw such an amusing, yet horrifying, image. The session carried on Most of the girls looked pretty decent, MUCH more decent compared to the monstrous-looking one before.  
  
As the last batch lined up to have their CDs signed, Rukawa's hands were already cramped. Rukawa Kaede, a voice woke him from his daze. Unlike the other fans, this one looked mature probably about eighteen, and she did not look like any of the screaming fans She looked perfectly sane. Rukawa blinked at her quizzedly. She laid down her CD for him to sign and said something that made his ears perk up   
  
I'm Hiromi. Sakuragi Hiromi. IF you understand what I'm trying to do.  
  
his voice heightened to an extent, surprising the other fans behind her. you mean you're that do'aho his sister? You have black hair Not really. I'm his HALF-sister. Different fathers, same mothers. Aniki had his hair from his mother. Hajimemashite Oh, and aniki knew of your CD and he laughed for like, two days.  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes. As expected. Ryota was listening intently to their conversation. Aa. And you're aniki's ex-team mate too, aren't you? Hiromi moved the CD towards Ryota and he signed. Ryota nodded. How's he nowadays?  
  
HEY! Hurry up, bitch! a girl behind her snarled. Rukawa rolled his eyes again. Hiromi glared coldly at her and said her last sentence. You can visit him anytime. He frequents Star Dust, that pub which opened half a year ago. Jaa!   
  
Hiromi shouted as she ran off the stage, grinning. Rukawa's eyes widened He had hardly heard of Sakuragi nowadays, even though he used to have such an impact on him. So far, he only knew that Sakuragi had graduated from Kirisawa University, with no idea what he graduated with.  
  
That do'aho.  
  
Ryota looked suspiciously at the girl. Star Dust? Maybe she's just another fan, checked up on us, and tried to date us. Why would Sakuragi's sister come to Tokyo? Don't you think, Kaede? Rukawa was silent. The girl did not have her so-called brother's fiery mane, but she had the same intense brown eyes and the same cheeky look.   
  
And she was tall for a girl, at least five feet eight. Ryota never noticed her slight resemblence to the red-head he had known probably because he had a more vague memory of Sakuragi's looks.  
  
Kaede, I have been keeping this to myself all these years Why did you give up basketball? I mean, you're talented in it You're surprisingly fabulous at music too, but I never expected you to choose this path.  
  
Then why did you give up basketball too? You're supposed to be one of the best point-guards in Kanagawa.  
  
Ryota smiled cheekily. Because it is not thrilling enough, being a basketball player and everything. Don't misunderstand, I like playing basketball, just that I have a stronger lust for rock music and excitement. You haven't answered my question yet. You don't look like the type to seek for the thrills and spills of life.  
  
No. Because basketball almost caused me to waste my life off. I wanted to take a break from it, and I entered this band by accident.  
  
Anyway, I never knew you could sing  
  
You never heard me.  
  
Ryota chuckled. I hardly even hear you SPEAK, much less singing The session finally ended, and Sensual Skit returned to their hotel Rukawa looked out of his window, from his own comfortable hotel room. There were no stars in the sky.   
  
Unlike Kanagawa Suddenly, he felt like going home. Star Dust was only two streets away, but he did not feel like leaving the luxurious comfort of the place, since he knew that some fans were still waiting at the lobby.  
  
His cell-phone rang loudly, interrupting his moment of silence. Wincing, he picked it up.  
  
Kaede? Ryo here. I found the back entrance of the hotel! It is even nearer to Star Dust. Why don't we go take a look and see if Hana-kun is there?  
  
The manager  
  
Who cares about his rules? He could pass for a drill sergant if that keeps on. Awww, come on  
  
Rukawa relented, finally giving up. Okay, fine. To Star Dust we go.  
  
_And to think that you didn't believe that girl in the first place._  



	3. I Heard an Angel

Title: Sonata  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Author: Yukijorou  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Pairing: MitRu. and Hana has a pairing too. Don't know yet. ^^;;; Suggestions?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
  
Warning: Kinda OOC? Maybe. *ponders*  
  
Author's Note: 'I Heard An Angel' is written by William Blake. *grin*  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Takehiko Inoue, Ta-sama, who is the Ultimate Tensai! ^_^;;  
  
Chapter 2: I Heard An Angel  
  
"Ryota, I can walk by myself."  
  
Rukawa growled as Ryota tugged his sleeve enthusiastically. Ryota blinked and let go of the near-tearing fabric. Their feet treaded on soggy ground, and the lane in front of them was dark, with rats and cockroaches. "It stinks. We need to go faster!" Ryota smirked. Rukawa grunted and followed behind him. At that point, he would rather be bombarded with fans.  
  
Minutes later, they found themselves standing in front of the glamorous-looking pub. And, they were on clean ground, much to their relief. They walked into the pub and saw a number of celebrities inside. The neon blue lights shone serenely from the ceiling, and Ryota blinked at Takashi Sorimachi next to him, talking with his companions.  
  
"Suteki." Rukawa mumbled as Takashi blinked at him, and then went back to talking again. "What's that do'aho doing here anyway?" Ryota's eyes searched around the place, looking for a certain red-head. Nothing. There was one with red streaked hair, and another with highlighted red hair, but no REAL red-head.  
  
"Hanamichi isn't here, I guess. Let's sit down first, shall we?" Ryota sat at the bar and gestured Kaede to come over. The bartender grinned at them. "First time, eh? Drinks?" Ryota nodded. "Tequila. Kaede?" "Iced water. I don't take alcohol." The bartender nodded and went off to get their drinks. A man two chairs away looked at them with a strange glint in his eye. Ryota and Kaede looked away, trying to ignore the man.  
  
"Miyagi? Rukawa?"  
  
"E?" Ryota stared at the man closely, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Mitsui!" Rukawa raised an eyebrow saying nothing. Mitsui laughed softly. "I see that Ice-man here hasn't melted yet." Ryota nodded, making a face. "What are you doing here, Mitsui? And how have you been?" Mitsui smiled slyly at Rukawa, who was sipping his water blankly.  
  
"I'm here to drink, what else? Anyway, Hanamichi would come by soon. Kuso, he's late," Mitsui looked at his watch, snarling. Rukawa's eyes found their way to the door as he heard a very familiar voice. "Ne. Speak of the devil. Do'aho." Sakuragi looked similar, except for a neater hair style and looked more mature. "Micchy, sorry. I was held up."  
  
Rukawa's face darkened, and Sakuragi sweatdropped. "Anata wa. KITSUNE?" Ryota coughed to make his presence known, and the red-head brightened. "Ryochin!" Mitsui glared at Sakuragi, a vein popping on his head. "HANAMICHI! YOU'RE LATE FOR AN HOUR AND YOU ARE STILL MAKING SMALL TALK!" Sakuragi sighed, "What small talk? I never saw them for six years. TV doesn't count. CD stores doesn't count. Posters doesn't count."  
  
Rukawa muttered something and Sakuragi continued, "Never thought that you could sing. Pretty well too. And I never thought that Ryochin would have a growth spurt." Ryota punched his face, looking mad. "Baka. My height is a sensitive topic!" Others were staring at them, and they reddened, realizing that they were causing too much commotion.  
  
"Ano. Sakuragi, Mitsui, how's life right now?"  
  
"He's a violinist," Sakuragi deadpanned, pointing at Mitsui. Ryota's jaw dropped massively and Rukawa's eyes widened in utter shock. "Mitsui? Violinist? WAHAHAHAAH!" Ryota laughed out loud, clutching his stomach. Rukawa covered his mouth and grunted. "Troublesome. Ryota, we are not supposed to be here, let's not attract attention."  
  
"Why are you two not supposed to be here?" Mitsui stifled a yawn and glanced menancingly at Ryota. Rukawa's hand was still tight over Ryota's mouth. Tears were running out of his eyes silently. "Our manager doesn't allow us too." "Sokka. tough being a celebrity ne?" Sakuragi ordered a Gin and Tonic. Ryota calmed down, trying not to look at Mitsui. "Aa. What are you doing now then? Is that. Tensai thing of yours over yet?" Sakuragi feigned a hurt look. "Demo. I'm still Tensai!" Ryota's eyebrow twitched, and he laughed. "Jodan desu. I think I'm done with it. If I do that anymore, I won't be able to concentrate on anything else. I'm training to be a basketball coach right now."  
  
Rukawa's eyes narrowed. "Do'aho." "Teme." Sakuragi wanted to flare up, but cooled down. "I'm not stupid." "Baka." Rukawa continued to drink his iced water. A vein popped on Sakuragi's head. Mitsui and Ryota sweat- dropped. The old friends talked (and bickered) almost endlessly. till the pub closed. Fatigue was obvious, as Rukawa had fallen asleep, standing.  
  
"He didn't change that habit?" Sakuragi whispered to Ryota, who was dragging him back to the hotel. Mitsui stared at the sleeping man. Rukawa looked peaceful, and he thought he saw a faint smile at the corners of his lips.  
  
He is the happiest when he's asleep, I guess.  
  
Mitsui looked at the crescent moon in the sky. It was the same crescent as that fateful night, when Rukawa told them that he would be quitting basketball. "Then what about your dream to play basketball in the USA?" "I'm giving it up." "What happened to basketball?" "I don't feel like playing anymore." Questions went on and on. Rukawa was tired of answering them. He went to school as usual, with peculiar looks from everyone. Those looks eventually disappeared as time passed. Not that Rukawa minded, anyway. At least, to his knowledge.  
  
Ryota and Rukawa entered the band in the same year. Rukawa was fifteen or sixteen then. Not long after the IH tournaments. There was something he thought he saw. Like usual, Rukawa's expressions were hardly readable, but Mitsui knew that he missed basketball. Sensual's Skit music was heard at a store, which was in the midst of closing. Rukawa's voice was strong and powerful, but smooth as silk. No wonder his fans were swooning to his every word. His voice was beautiful, and angelic.  
  
Yes, angelic is the word.  
  
"Micchy? Earth to Mit-chan." Hanamichi glared at him. "We're home. Kitsune and Ryochin had gone back to their hotel." His eyes narrowed and blinked. "Too unbelievable. I mean, Kitsune? Rock star? Bah." He opened the door with a key and entered his apartment. Mitsui's was just next door. "Oi, Micchy. Say something."  
  
"Eh?" Micchy looked absent-mindedly at Sakuragi, who looked annoyed. "Micchy? Nanishiterun? You've been strange since we saw them. Nan de?" "Nothing. Just memories." Micchy kicked his shoes away. "They reminded me of the past. Life is unpredictable, isn't it, Hana? I mean, you reckless idiot even managed to qualify for the basketball coach training thingy."  
  
"TEME!" Sakuragi shook him angrily, and Mitsui sweat-dropped. "Maa maa. You have the least experience of us all, but you are the only one who managed to have basketball in your career. If not for your injury, you might already have been a pretty well-known basketball player in Japan." "Mochiron! Ore wa Tensai." Mitsui rolled his eyes. "GET OVER that thing." "Yare yare. Oyasumi!" Sakuragi closed the door as Mitsui turned to enter his own apartment.  
  
Meanwhile, the band was in the manager's room, discussing their schedule for the next day. The events seemed to increase every single day, and the band members were pretty stressed out. "Fame has a price, minna." the manager tried to comfort them, but his words proved futile. Rukawa fell asleep on the spot, while Ryota had problems keeping his eyes open. The other two members apparently just had coffee.  
  
Our manager is definitely nocturnal.  
  
Ryota grimaced, as the manager nagged on.  
  
Yarou. 


	4. Winter's Tale

Title: Sonata  
  
Part: 3/?  
  
Author: Yukijorou  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Pairing: MitRu  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
  
Warning: Kinda OOC? Maybe. *ponders*  
  
Author's Note: 'Winter's Tale' is one of the plays that William Shakespeare had written. ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Takehiko Inoue, Ta-sama, who is the Ultimate Tensai! ^_^;;  
  
1 Chapter 3: Winter's Tale  
  
Dawn came slowly. the sunlight overwhelming the darkness, and created a new day. Rukawa woke early (much to minna's surprise! ^_^), and changed into a black turtleneck sweater and a designer jacket, and of course, jeans (Don't expect him to run about wearing underwear any day). His coat hung on his arm as he walked down the aisle towards the lift, his eyes hardly able to open. Sunlight from the nearby window along the corridor made it worse. His headache and exhaustion were making him see stars. Well, almost. (^^;;;)  
  
The Sakura trees near the hotel were near bare. Logically, since it was winter. With a pained look, he concentrated on walking towards the elevator instead.  
  
b[Flashback]/b  
  
i Six years ago.  
  
It was winter, just like today. He remembered that he had gotten a cold that day, and Sakuragi had been caring. He had always been there. Beyond that arrogant, egoistic, and immature façade (=Hanamichi: WHO are you talking about ne? -_-+++ =Kaede: You, do'aho. =Yukijorou: ^^;;; Er. let's get on with the story, shall we?), was actually a really warm heart. no matter how he disliked someone, Sakuragi would still try his best to help in times of need.  
  
Rukawa fell in love, and he fell hard. It was easy not to give away his feelings, but it was painful. really painful. He wanted to tell Sakuragi, and cry into his arms and rant, but he could not bring himself to do so. His pride told me not to do so. But in the end, he regretted it. Sakuragi never knew of his feelings till now. He left the team partly because of his inability to even look at Sakuragi without feeling crushed. His fragile heart could not take it if he was rejected.  
  
He had confided to Mitsui once, but he might not remember, as it was a foggy memory, even to him. He cried, for the first time, in front of a person. And Sakuragi. yesterday. was as lovely as ever. even though I didn't feel like seeing him./i  
  
b[End of Flashback]/b  
  
An oba-san was in the lift, next to him, and was chuckling to herself as she looked starry-eyed at him. Out of respect, he smirked inwardly. Finally reaching the lobby, he headed towards the restaurant where the band members and the manager and public relations people were supposed to have breakfast together. Catching sight of two public relations people at the table gesturing him over, he walked over and sat down silently.  
  
One of the public relations people looked familiar. She was new, obviously. She had short brown hair and blue eyes, quite similar to his own, and was wearing glasses. Overall, she looked pretty. The other one was Tanaka Ichiro, whom he saw almost everyday in Tokyo. Tanaka's eyes lit up as he saw Rukawa. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Rukawa-san. Let me introduce. this is our new colleague, Fujima Miyuki." The girl bowed nervously and muttered a "Yoroshiku". at least that was what Rukawa was able to make out.  
  
"Dozo yoroshiku," Rukawa bowed back, speaking coldly. The girl was at the point of breaking down. Tanaka patted her shoulder and smiled warmly. "Daijoubu, Miyuki. Stop being nervous. We are in the midst of a discussion, aren't we?" "Eh. hai," Miyuki blinked at Tanaka, averting Rukawa's icy gaze.  
  
"So the studio has been prepared, hasn't it?"  
  
"Hai. The Music Station host had contacted me last night through e-mail. SS would be second in line. The first one would be Arashi, and after SS would be Ayumi Hamasaki, then Hirai Ken."  
  
The tension was broken as Miyuki started talking about work stuff. Rukawa watched their conversation in interest, but said nothing. Tanaka turned and stared at Rukawa, "Eto. Rukawa, you haven't gone to the buffet table? You can get your food first." He nodded and left them to continue their conversation.  
  
The buffet's theme was American/Continental, it seemed. Rukawa picked some cereal, bread and milk and went back to the table, nicking a couple of jams as he walked. Ryota had just arrived and waved at Rukawa. "Ohayo, Kaede!"  
  
"Ohayo, Ryota."  
  
"Mitsui's going to Music Station to cheer for us, and so is Sakuragi!"  
  
"Sa. Sakuragi?" his voice stammered, and Ryota looked back at him quizzedly. "Anything wrong?" Rukawa shook his head and continued pouring milk into his cornflakes, feeling a little heated and would scream if he could.  
  
Kami-sama. Not again.  
  
"Before that, we're meeting them. The manager decided to change the schedule, so that we can have some free time. I called Sakuragi up just now, and we decided to meet at Shohoku. You must come," Ryota said, smiling. "Haven't been there for a long time. Come on, finish up, we have a train to catch."  
  
"Be back at three, gentlemen!" Tanaka waved as they left after breakfast. Miyuki blinked. "Ne, Tanaka-san. You know that he's from Shohoku High School's basketball, right?"  
  
"Ah, so?"  
  
"And, you know that my onii-chan was from Shoyo High, right?"  
  
"Right. so?"  
  
Miyuki sweatdropped. "I can't believe it. Okay, Shoyo versus Shohoku in Kanagawa Trials, get it?"  
  
"I know! Demo. what's the point of you telling me that?"  
  
A vein appeared on Miyuki's head. "Idiot. Maa. I saw their game. when I was younger. To think I used to develop a crush on Rukawa-san. He's such a. a."  
  
"Ice block, ne?" Tanaka laughed. Miyuki blushed and looked at her fingers that are fidgeting with the fork. "Aa. And he sends chills down my spine. and I thought that he was such a bishounen!"  
  
"He isn't now? SS fans are definitely gonna kill you." Tanaka winked and waved at the arriving Gabriel and Fujimiya.  
  
The train finally stopped at the Shohoku subway (I don't know how long it takes to get from Tokyo to Shohoku. Whatever), and Sakuragi and Mitsui were at the entrance, waiting. Mitsui was wearing a dark green sweater and a black coat, carrying a violin case. looking handsomer than usual (*evil laugh* Spiffy three-pointer! =P), and Sakuragi wore a simple white coat with a mock turtleneck wool sweater inside it. (*imagines* *drool*)  
  
Rukawa blinked and averted his gaze from Sakuragi's. Mitsui looked between them, smiling slightly. He knew. He remembered. Rukawa acknowledged the knowing look Mitsui gave him. Ryota looked confused.  
  
"Iko, minna. Back to high school!" Sakuragi blabbered innocently (Hai, being mature doesn't mean that he's not simple-minded) as he gestured for a cab. "Do'aho. Cabs are expensive." "I know, you and Ryochin are going pay!" Sakuragi grinned wickedly at them. Ryota hit back immediately. "NANI? Why us?" "You two are the super rich rock stars, remember?" Ryota blinked, speechless. Rukawa sighed.  
  
"Very well. It's all on me."  
  
"YOSH!" Everyone cheered as they entered the cab. Mitsui couldn't resist stealing a look at Rukawa, who looked ahead blankly, not speaking.  
  
He looks pretty gorgeous today, ne. He's grown. Grown to be a really, really fine. NANI? What am I.  
  
Mitsui snapped back from his thought and hid a blush by faking a cough, covering most of his cheeks with his gloves. Ryota was still arguing with Sakuragi about their current basketball skill.  
  
"About you being a basketball coach. Funny." Ryota chuckled as Sakuragi fumed and delivered a punch on his head. Ryota blinked, rubbing the swelling of his head. "I'm going on TV later! How can you do that to me? OOH, you inherited the Gori punch! WAHAHAHAHAHA..." "TEME!" Sakuragi glared.  
  
Rukawa grunted. Mitsui rolled his eyes. A vein popped on the cab-driver's head. 


	5. Through the Looking Glass

Title: Sonata  
Part: 4/?   
Author: Yukijorou  
Genre: Yaoi  
Pairing: MitRu  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
Warning: OOCs blah writing the usual _snores_  
Author's Note: Through the Looking Glass' familiar? Written by Lewis Carroll, and of course related to the ever-famous children classic Alice in Wonderland. Dedicated to Sol-chan, to make her NOT bash me up. -_-  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Takehiko Inoue, Ta-sama, who is the Ultimate Tensai! ^_^;; Denise Fernandez doesn't belong to me, anyway. _glances around knowingly_  
  
**Chapter 4: Through the Looking Glass**  
  
The cab finally pulled up in front of Shohoku High School. Other than new, unfamiliar faces, most of the school looked pretty much the same. Girls were gasping and squealing when they caught sight of Rukawa and Ryota walking out of the cab, and dozens rushed towards them to get autographs, ignoring the assembly bell.   
  
Teachers ran out of the common rooms, eyes widening in surprise. Rukawa rolled his eyes as girls crowded around him and pushed him around.   
  
This is supposed to be a quiet visit Feeling a little reluctant, he signed on the bits of papers books shirts er arms Ryota did the same, but he looked warmer and smiled at them. A girl offered to let Rukawa sign on her right breast, and he sweat-dropped. (Nah, Sol-chan is not the girl. Don't be disappointed. *pats*)  
  
At that point of despair, the principal came out and stared at the screaming girls solemnly. The headmaster was next to him, his black eyes as though they were orbs of hot, boiling tar. Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead and limbs, and in one of his hands was a thick (kowaii!) rattan cane.   
  
Everyone went silent and meekly went into the school building, some trembling unbearably. The boys (or should I say, MEN? *snicker*) heaved a sigh and thanked the principal and headmaster.  
  
Welcome back, boys, the headmaster's eyes ceased and twinkled instead, extending a hand towards Ryota. What brings y'all here?  
  
Just visiting, Ryota shook his hand. Since we have free time, we decided to come for a while. Mitsui looked at the school gym longingly.   
  
How's the team now, I wonder?   
  
The principal stepped in, grinning. Our pride. Still our pride, like your team once upon a time. Hanamichi blinked at Rukawa.  
  
you were staring at me just now.  
  
Rukawa looked up in surprise (in case you don't know, he was day-dreaming into his shoes then).   
  
In the cab, and when we alighted. You were staring at me, do-shite?  
  
_Because I want to cherish every sight of the beautiful you_  
  
  
  
don't piss me off Hanamichi snapped, forgetting his earlier question. Relieved, Rukawa made his way towards the gym. Hanamichi blinked, and shouted after him. Kitsune! Wait for me! Mitsui shrugged and gestured Ryota to follow them as well.  
  
_Why can't you feel the same for me Why didn't you realize how I felt towards you? There wouldn't be so much pain in the first place if you did Even if you said that you hated me, pain would cease yet, I still have to wait_  
  
Memories both happy and sad were triggered by the mere sounds of the basketball court that radiated youthfulness and confidence. A game was on-going first-years against second-years. The third-year players had gone on an excursion, according to the Principal.  
  
The basketball team is co-ed now. Most of them, the players, are remarkable and even the usual bench people play fairly well, the Principal smiled as one of the first-year girls did a three-point shot, surprising the second-year defender. Mitsui grinned at the sight. That guy reminded him of himself.  
  
very spiffy three-pointer, guess she takes after me, hm? Mitsui chuckled. Hanamichi's eyebrow twitched. Ryota snickered and continued watching the game in awe, itching to play himself. Rukawa was in a corner, leaning against the wall and folding his arms while his eyes searched critically for mistakes.  
  
The girl was fluid in her movements, and although she had a disadvantage as a female, she managed to score most of the points for the game. First-years against Second-Years, currently 30 to 27, First-years leading. Her height surpassed Ryota's (much to his embarrassment, of course).   
  
Most of the girls were tall, of course, to qualify as basketball players, but she had a masculine touch to her built (If you don't get what I'm talking about here, ignore this sentence).  
  
Her deep, brown eyes radiated ambition and power, and a few strands of dark brown hair stuck to her face due to her perspiration. A black hair-band was used to keep her bangs up. Her well-groomed short hair made her look even more like a male She could have passed for a bishounen if she wanted to.  
  
The ball rolled in front of Mitsui when the ball sailed out-of-bounds. He knelt down, and felt the waxy texture of the ball on his skin. It had been a long time since he touched it, and he felt the warmth of his skin linger. The girl stared at him and raised an eyebrow.   
  
Mitsui grinned at her. She cast him a dark look before snatching the ball away and continued the game. He blinked, feeling awkward. She's pretty odd. Kind of familiar though  
  
She's from Yokohama District Junior High. Denise Fernandez, who was one of the MVPs in the nationals for junior high basketball teams before graduating.  
  
Hanamichi turned to look at Rukawa. How did you know?  
  
I watch TV, he answered briefly, not looking at Hanamichi's direction. Ryota chuckled, but said nothing. Mitsui gave the girl a last look before following the principal and the others out of the gym. The translucent glass by the entrance gleamed as the group walked by. Denise watched as they passed the translucent glass and narrowed her eyes.  
  
  
  
The windows outside the gym reflected the weak rays from the sun, and the players could still be seen inside, from the glass. The game was over, and the first years had won by five points. Hanamichi and Ryota followed the principal around while Mitsui and Rukawa left the group silently.  
  
They walked on the gravel path, and Mitsui stole a look at Rukawa. Rukawa looked blank, his expression unreadable. He sighed and eyed Rukawa grimly. You said that you have something to say to me. What?  
  
  
  
Mitsui blinked and scrunched his eyebrows in annoyance. Rukawa raised an eyebrow.  
  
Fine. There is something, but promise me not to tell anyone  
  
Mitsui heaved a sigh.   
  
Rukawa stopped in his tracks and faced him. Do you remember that time, I told you me and Hanamichi He looked flustered, and Mitsui chuckled.  
  
_Kawaii, that Rukawa_  
  
I remember. You told me you liked him, right?  
  
yeah Rukawa tensed. I thought that it was only a temporary infatuation demo I think I still like him. I feel a little ashamed at myself for being homosexual  
  
Mitsui smirked. Nothing to be ashamed about  
  
_Mochiron. I Oh. I like him. Too. Shit happens. Matte NANI? YOU STILL LIKE HIM?_  
  
Mitsui sensed fury in the man's voice not thunderous, more of menacing. I thought I was a straight man a REAL man, Mitsui. Being gay sounds like sounds like  
  
Rukawa winced, and Mitsui nodded in understanding. The poor guy was really stressed out. Apart from his usual workload, which was too much for him to handle, he was also worried about his sexual orientation. If that went public Mitsui shuddered at that thought. The paparazzi was not the friendliest thing in the world, and it might devastate some fan club of his.  
  
He felt sad, knowing that Rukawa still liked Hanamichi He expected it, since Rukawa acted weird when Hanamichi was around. He was weird now, as well. He was never the type to tell people what he thinks. Difficulty in expression, to sum it up. Rukawa already had difficulty expressing himself just now.   
  
Mitsui scratched the scar on his chin (KAWAII! *drool*), deep in thoughts, and realized with a start that Rukawa's blue eyes were staring at him, as if they were azure spears piercing into his body. He flushed with embarrassment. Rukawa pointed to the ground and grunted. Mitsui looked down and went even redder.   
  
His pants were not zipped.   
  
_Micchy: NANI? vein pops_  
Yukijorou: evil chuckle  
Ryota: blush  
Yukijorou: *squashes Ryochin's nose* This is not a MitRyo, peep.  
Rukawa: -_-;; -silence-   



End file.
